


dysfunctional love

by mcosta



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Peter Pan & Related Fandoms
Genre: Bisexual Character, Dysfunctional Family, F/M, Family Issues, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 11:40:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11989065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcosta/pseuds/mcosta
Summary: this is a book of one shots for the relationship of henry mills/peter pan/wendy darling/felix





	dysfunctional love

Henry sat at in a small booth across from his mother,Emma. She was slouching there sipping on her dark roast coffee. “Will you please just say something?” Henry pleaded to his mother. “What can i say Henry? Do you want me to say that i'm happy that you are dating 3 people?” Emma asked rolling her eyes. “Tell me how you feel.” Henry said looking her straight in the eyes.”I just don't understand why you want to waste your time on those three people. There is so many more people that are better for you” Emma said not even bother to think about Henry's feelings. “What are you trying to?” Henry asked sadly. “Felix is a failing college student and Peter is only going to hurt you. I don't want you to get hurt.” Emma said. “Well it hurts when you talk about my boyfriends like that.” Henry stated harshly as he stood up and stormed out of Grannies with tears in his eyes.  
He opens the door to his apartment only to be greeted by Wendy’s strong embrace and kisses on his forehead. Henry just falls to his knees and cries into her shoulder while Felix and Peter listen from around the corner. 

 

2.)

David Nolan dropped his sword into the field of grass and stared at his only grandson. “What is it now?” Henry asked as he sat in the green grass. “Why do you have to date those three?” David asked quietly. “If it wasn’t them but three other teens, would you approve?” Henry asked looking up to his grandfather. “Most likely.” David said honestly sitting down. “And what makes them so bad?” Henry asked annoyed. “I can tell that they're going to hurt you just by the way they act.” David said. “Seriously? When was the last time you saw them?” Henry asked standing up. David thought deeply and didn’t answer Henry, which was a good enough answer for the 18 year old. Henry huffed and walked away with his fist clenched.   
Once again, Henry strutted into his apartment with his head hung low but this time he was alone. He sunk down into the couch and cried into his knees until a strong pair of arms wrapped around his bony body. Henry turned his head and saw the outline of Felix. Felix looked down and pressed his lips onto Henry's shaking ones. 

3.)

Henry walked into the Charming’s apartment with all three of his partners next to him. THe door was pushed open and he felt all eyes burning through him. Mary Margaret came up to him and gave him a hug before leading the four to the dinner table. Emma placed a bowl of stuffing down along with a plate of bread rolls. As Henry took a bite of chicken he heard Peter say “This is delicious,Regina.” Regina tried not to roll her eyes to the best of her abilities, “Well it was the only thing i knew how to cook in bundles.” Wendy took a hold of Henry's hand underneath the table and rubbed his knuckles with her thumb. “What are you studying in College,Felix?” David asked not bothering to make eye contact. “I am studying Zoology.” Felix said proudly. “Figures.” Killian muttered. “Excuse me?” Wendy asked. “He only meant it since Felix turns into an animal every month.” Emma explained. “Correction- a Monster” Regina said before sipping from her wine glass. “At Least it's only once a month. I would hate to live with a monster 24/7 like Henry had to.” Wendy sassed. Henry choked on his water as Peter giggled and Felix looked down ashamed. “Let's change the subject, shall we?” Mary Margaret said softly. “Sure, Henry are you excited to graduate soon?” David asked smiling. “Sort of.” Henry chuckled.   
“Who is going to your graduation?” Emma asked impatiently. “Well, Peter,Felix,Grandma, Grandma, and so on.” Henry said stating the obvious. “I don't think i’ll be able to make it.” Emma said looking down. “What?” Felix blurted out angry. “Since you have them there, i figured you wouldn't want to be overloaded.” Emma stated while taken a drink from her water. “Stop lying. You don't want to go because you're uncomfortable around the people i'm dating!” Henry yelled from his seat. “Relax, mate.” Killian said with a small laugh. “No.” Henry bluntly said. “Be nice to my fiance.” Emma said sitting up further. Wendy and Felix were staring up at Henry and Peter wash holding back a laugh. “Then be nice to my boyfriends and girlfriend.” Henry said quickly. As soon as Killian and Regina scoffed at Henry’s actions, he stormed out with his partners hot on his trail. The four of them arrived at the apartment and practically made a hugging square. 

 

AND the one time he didn't 

 

Henry shuffled down the hallway to meet Wendy at her locker before lunch when a certain voice stuck out. “What's it like to be a freak?” Andrew asked from his left side. “What?” Henry asked nervously. “I mean it's weird to date three people at the same time especially when they are all losers.” Andrew taunted once again. “Excuse me!” Henry screamed with a red face. “I even heard that one of-” And before Andrew could even finish, Henry raised his fist and it collided with his cheek. Andrew flew to the floor and Wendy watched from the other end of the hall.” The principal ran from his office and pulled Harry off of the other teen. “What's the meaning of this?” he yelled. “He deserved it.” Henry shrugged and walked out to the office benches.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading! kudos are appreciated!!


End file.
